


Be here

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Trish explains herself to Arthur in the midst of her up and leaving and calling off their engagement
Relationships: Trish Allen/Arthur Finer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Be here

“Trish I’m glad we could meet up”Arthur said to her 

“I’ve been thinking about my decision to call off the wedding”Trish replied

“Well go ahead I’m all ears”Arthur stares over towards her direction 

“I was probably being too hard on you I made sacrifices yes but so have you”Trish says 

“We can make this work in our own way”Arthur reaches for her hand

“Just give me some time Arthur”Trish told him softly 

“I’ll be here waiting”Arthur smiles 

“You’re being very understanding”Trish squeezes his hand


End file.
